A love square
by Crashgirl
Summary: Hinamori is over the 'Aizen betrayal thing' and her love for Hitsugaya is ever growing! She plans on telling him her true feelings when a new girl their age butts in. And who is this new taichou that makes Hitsugaya jealous?Rated T for safety. I cant rate
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm new here so I hope we all become good friends! This is my first fanfic EVER, so be nice about it! And I don't have perfect grammar… The begging might be boring but bear with me here! I will upload every weekend! (If I can)

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Hinamori is the same age as Hitsugaya. (I dunno their age… maybe a few hundred years?) Aizen's plan and his Arranca are destroyed! YAY

Summary: Hinamori is over the Aizen betrayal thing and her love for Hitsugaya is ever growing! She plans on telling him her true feelings when a new girl their age butts in. And who is this new taichou that makes Hitsugaya jealous?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or their characters. If I did, all this would come true!

Anyway, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day at Soul Society. Peace flowed back at the society. Everything was back to normal!

Hinamori momo sat at the edge of her bed. She was daydreaming about a certain white haired boy. Yup. It was none other than Hitsugaya Toushiro, the taichou of the tenth company. Also a very close childhood friend.

Hinamori was secretly in love with the snowy haired taichou. He was always busy busy busy. Her one the other hand was free because she still had no captain. She didn't know if he loved her back, but she had to tell him the truth sooner or later. Suddenly a feminine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hinamori-chan!" It was Matsumoto. "We are having a party at the 10th division. Care to join us?" Of course Hitsugaya didn't approve of this party, but somehow the honey haired woman convinced him.

"I don't know Rangiku-san-" Hinamori was cut off.

"Hitsugaya-taichou will be there too!" Matsumoto was one of the 2 that knew Hinamori's secret along with Renji.

"but-" Hinamori was cut off once again.

"Okay! let's go before they finish all the sake!" The hyper woman said while dragging Hinamori. "Besides, you will have a chance to tell him." Hinamori blushed at this.

They barged through the doors (Hinamori had no choice. She was practically dragged there for heavens sake!) and Renji greeted them.

"Yo! Matsumoto, momo! I thought you will never arrive! What took you so long?!" Renji yelled.

"gomen, gomen. Can't a girl take her time?! Anyway, who is ready to beat me in a sake drinking contest?!" Matsumoto shouted. Ikkaku, Renji, Kira, Shunsui, Hisagi, and Zaraki all gathered around the table to face the still champion-Matsumoto.

Hinamori just kept her eyes peeled for Hitsugaya.

She saw him talking to other captains. When he was all alone she went to him.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori greeted as she approached him.

"Don't call me that!" He whispered loudly.

They talked for a while until Hinamori decided that she would tell him her feelings.

"Umm…H-Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori stuttered. _Come on girl you can do it! _Her mind screamed at her.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and what?" He said looking at her.

Hinamori blushed slightly and said "I…you…umm… I L-" Something cut her off as someone yelled Hitsugaya's name.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!" This made everyone look at a girl. She was about Hinamori and Hitsugaya's age and she had violet hair that came down to her back. She has blue orbs for eyes and she was … well formed. So to make the long description short, she was really cute.

"Hitsugaya-kun… who's this?" Hinamori asked.

The girl clung to Hitsugaya's arm. This made Hinamori uneasy. "Oh…I forgot to introduce her… everyone, this is Miyuki Kachi, she is the new officer in my 10th division, in the third seat." Hitsugaya introduced.

"Awwwww thanks, Shiro-chan!" She exclaimed while hugging Hitsugaya's arm tighter. By this, everyone knew that Miyuki had a HUGE crush on Hitsugaya.

_SHIRO-CHAN?! Did she just call him SHIRO-CHAN?! HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! No one calls him Shiro-chan than me… _Hinamori thought, suddenly getting sad.

This worried Matsumoto and Renji, because they knew Hinamori was to kind to have any intense rivalry with the purple haired girl, so she would step aside.

"So any way, what did you want to say to me?" Hitsugaya said after everyone returned to what they were doing before.

"Oh… It's nothing really…" She said, a little sadly.

Hitsugaya noticed the hint of sadness. It was barely noticeable but he knew Hinamori all to well not to notice.

"Ok then…" Hitsugaya said raising an eyebrow. _I wonder what she was going to tell me… _He thought.

"Come on Hitsugaya-kun! Let's go have fun!" Miyuki squealed.

"Okay…" He said. They walked away from Hinamori and when Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder to see her, her back was turned against him. _I wonder what's wrong_. He thought.

………………………………...

DUN DUN DUN!

Well.. There you go! My first chapter in my first fan fiction.

What's ganna happen next time? I will up load in the weekend! Plz review!!!!

Hugs and Kisses! XOXOX -Crashgirl


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! What's up? Remember me? Hahahahahahahaha kidding! Remember, this is my first fan fiction so be nice! Only 2 people reviewed T.T… I 'm ganna cry a million tears. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Okay I'm done! I know Hinamori is older, but I made her the same age in my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or their characters. If I did, all this would come true!

This is my first fan fiction EVER so be nice! Don't worry this fic will end as Hitsuhina!

Anyway, On with the story!!! And plz review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Okay…" He said. They walked away from Hinamori and when Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder to see her, her back was turned against him. I wonder what's wrong. He thought. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Still at the party-

The drinking contest was still at bay. Renji, Kira, Hisagi, and basically all the opponents were down, except Matsumoto and Zaraki.

"No female is ganna beat me!" Zaraki bellowed.

"HA! Don't get so cocky, I've won the drinking contest every year!" Matsumoto replied back. So the contest continued…

On the other side of the room, Miyuki was talking to Hitsugaya, but he wasn't paying attention because he thought about something else. Or someone. Guess who it is. Yup. Hinamori momo.

"Oh yeah, the academy was so hard! They made us practice without breaks! I mean how can you last that long!? I bet you had no trouble though, _blah blah blah… _

_I wonder what Hinamori was going to tell me! I have to know! She did look a little sad though… Arrrrgggg! I just have to know! _Hitsugaya thought.

"Hitsugaya-kun? HITSUGAYA-KUN!" Miyuki yelled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. It must be the smell of all alcohol. What were you saying?" Hitsugaya answered coolly.

"Oh, never mind. You look so cute when you zone out like that!" Miyuki said flirty like.

By this Hitsugaya turned a bit, A BIT, red, by embarrassment. He looked away and Miyuki just giggled.

Meanwhile, Hinamori just saw this little "scene" at the other side of the room.

_Hmph! She's all over him! Aren't you going to do something! _Hinamori's inner self told her angrily. _I bet he doesn't even like her! _

'It doesn't look that way' Hinamori thought back.

_Whatever! You should break them apart anyway! _Inner Hinamori yelled.

'But it could break their hearts!'

_So!!! Do what you have to do to get your man! Stop being such a saint! You're too kind for your own good!_

'But-'

_Not a single reject on my comment young lady! And Stop being such a wuss! _

'What if doesn't love me back?'

_What have you been eating, you crazy girl! Of course he loves you! You knew him since you died! That's like almost a century! Of course he cares and loves for you! I bet he is head-over-heels in love with you! Now don't let that Miyuki witch steal him away!_

(Sigh) 'I guess I-'

_Guess?! GUESS?! Not guess! DO! DO!!!! ARRGGGGGG I give up. Do what ever you want!! HMPH! Just don't blame me if you don't get your man!_

'Okay! My inner self was right! I can't let that newbie take my love away! I have to take action!' Here goes everything!

As Hinamori was about to stand up, the door slid open. This caused everyone to look at the person at the door. (Even the people who lost to Matsumoto's drinking contest)

There standing was a boy who was in Hinamori and Hitsugaya's age. He had jet-black hair that ended at the start of his neck and it was a little spiky. He had red eyes like rubies. He had a kind smile on his handsome features. So to make the description short…he was friggin' hot!!!! If he passed by, all the girls would faint. (Heh, sorry, I got a little over-board) 3

He walked into the room and he was going towards Hinamori.

Hinamori's heart began to pound. Because she was always nervous meeting new people and also he was kinda hot.

'Oh my God! Why is he walking towards me! And why is my heart pounding? Aggghhhh! Toushiro help me! Oh wait he there with that _other_ girl! Hmph! Well I don't need him! Oh wait, YES I DO!'

Hinamori was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the new boy standing in front of her. Really close. Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to feel uneasy.

"Ummm…" the guy spoke.

"Huh? Oh!" Hinamori said snapping out of her trance.

"Are you Hinamori momo, the fuku-taichou in the 5th company?" The new guy asked.

"Oh! Yes I am! Who might you be?" She asked politely.

"My name is Ukima Kakkuya!" He exclaimed.

"Can I help you with anything?" Hinamori asked nervously. (Everybody was watching you know…)

"No, I just came to tell you something." He replied.

"Oh… what is it?" Hinamori asked curiously.

"I'm your new captain"

By this everyone gasped at this, except Hitsugaya. He just frowned deeply, for many reasons. Then Kakkuya added-

"You're cute." He smiled while everybody was shocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is going to happen next time? Wait till a couple of days!

There you go the second chapi! Hope you like it! Plz review!

Hugges and kisses XOXOXOXO - crashgirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! How are ya'll doin? Sorry for the long dreadful wait! Thank you for all your support and reviews! Oh! At the last two chapters I forgot to put that if the font is like _this, _then its Hinamori's Inner self and 'this' is her thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or their characters. If I did, all this would come true!

Well there's not much to say now … so! Here is chappy 3!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm your new captain" _

_By this everyone gasped at this, except Hitsugaya. He just frowned deeply, for many reasons. Then Kakkuya added-_

"_You're cute." He smiled while everybody was shocked. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After the shocking comment, the party was over and guess who won the drinking contest? I'll give you three guesses:

Matsumoto.

Matsumoto.

3. Oh what the hell, the winner was Matsumoto Rangiku! Let's give her a round of applause for winning 132 years in a row!

Everybody went back to their Divisions to rest after the party. Hinamori couldn't sleep much because Ukima-taichou was under same roof.

'You're cute… You're cute… You're cute…' Those words repeated itself in Hinamori's head. Just by thinking that made her blush.

Suddenly her inner self popped up. _You like him don't you!_

'N-no! I was just shocked that somebody called me cute. Nobody ever called me cute! Not even Toushiro!'

_Excuses, excuses! You do like him! And I always thought you liked the snow-boy_.

'I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! A lot!!!'

_Whoa! Don't freak_.

'I can't help it right now. Hitsugaya has a pretty girl stuck on his team and she gets to see him everyday!'

_But you have a sexy new taichou that digs you!_

'But I like Shirou-chan and I didn't even see for more than 1 minute and Hitsugaya has been my all-life-time friend…'

_Good point_.

'How can I bear to see Hitsugaya smile at **her**…'

_Worry about that when it comes true. Plus, a word of advice_.

'What is it! Spill it!'

_GET TO HIM BEFORE SHE GETS HIM FIRST, YOU ARROGANT DUMB ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

'Wow. My inner self is eviler than I thought…'

_Whatever! Just sleep already Bed-Wetter-Momo!_

'Hey! Only Shirou-chan calls me that!'

From here on, the argument is boring sooooo I will skip to the part where it's morning…

The morning sun hitting Hinamori's face woke her up. She stretched and yawned. Stepping out of her white sleeping robe, she got in her Shinigami outfit.

She jogged down the hall and when she was turning around the corner, she bumped in to someone and was falling. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

She still waited but the pain never came. She opened one of her chocolate- brown eyes only to be staring into ruby red ones.

"Yo. Morning." Kakkuya said while smiling.

"G-good morning." Hinamori stuttered but didn't know why. Then it hit her. They were close. Too close. The closest Hinamori had ever been with. Yup. That close.

She gently got off her new Captain and on to the floor. She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kakkuya asked.

"Ummm yeah!" I'm fine," She told him after her blush decreased.

"Great! We have work to do. I know we just met yesterday, but the old man said we had to get on track to catch up."

"O-oh. What are we doing?"

"I need you to show me your swordsman skills. You didn't have a captain for a while right? So we need you to get in shape a little."

"Ummm okay." She said timidly.

"Right! Follow me!"

And with that, the two went to the training grounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, I promise to have a little romance later. 

Also did you notice that I made Kakkuya the opposite of Hitsugaya? He has black hair, when Toushiro has white hair. Kakkuya has red eyes while Hitsugaya has blue! Hitsugaya doesn't smile very often and Kakkuya smiles all the time! I made Kakkuya that way to show some… I don't know, but something!

I will update soon! -Crashgirl.


	4. Chapter 4

A thousand sorrys!! I haven't updated in 554 years! I was really busy with school and other useless activities I don't need. Anyway! Lets get on with our lives.

Remember, if the font is like _this _than its Hinamori's inner self. And if the font is like 'this' than it's Hinamori's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… Maybe I'll ask the toothfairy…

Anywho let chappy 4 begin!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I need you to show me your swordsman skills. You didn't have a captain for a while right? So we need you to get in shape a little."_

"_Ummm okay." She said timidly._

"_Right! Follow me!"_

_And with that, the two went to the training grounds_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakkuya led Hinamori to the training grounds of soul society. It was just a large bare area.

_So, what are you ganna do, you saint? _The annoying yet the helpful inner self popped up.

'WHY do you pop up everyday? Can't you just leave me alone for once?' Hinamori bellowed in her head.

_Nope. _The inner self said flatly. _I hate to repeat myself, but I will, just so that you can understand better with that immature brain of yours. WHAT ARE YOU GANNA DO? You didn't have a captain in ages, so you didn't fight hollows and crammed yourself with paper work in your desk. Now, that's what I call a pathetic life. _(I was soooo mean here!)

'Don't be so mean!!!!! What did I do to get this cruel punishment!'

_Whatever. Hey, pay attention! You're almost to the training grounds._

Hinamori's inner self was right. They were almost there. While they were walking, the female shinigami was staring at Kakkuya, but he couldn't care less.

'Just like Shiro-chan, he is popular with the girls. It must be nice to get so much attention.' Hinamori thought.

They arrived shortly and Kakkuya turned around so that he was facing Hinamori.

"Ya ready?" He asked with a grin.

Hinamori smiled as well, it was hard not to when you were looking at him. "Y-yeah!"

Kakkuya noticed the nervousness in her voice, and said, "Don't worry! It isn't a exam you know, relax!"

"H-hai Ukima-taichou!"

"Don't bother with the formalities! Kakkuya, Kakkuya-kun is fine!"

"Okay, I'll remember that."

Honey brown eyes stared into blood red ones and Hinamori had to look away, blushing slightly.

_Wow he is H.O.T!!! _Hinamori ignored the comment that her inner self said.

"I guess I'll start…"

"Alright!" And with that Hinamori started…

**At the 10****th**** Division. **

"Ohayo!" Miyuki Kachi exclaimed. Her violet hair flowed behind her and her navy blue eyes glimmered.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto (Surprised to see Rangiku up after the contest eh?) looked up to see the girl. Miyuki practically jumped on poor Hitsugaya. (You bastard!)

Matsumoto secretly didn't like Miyuki. (Neither do I) Miyuki was a sweet girl, but too sweet. She was flirting with Hitsugaya and this worried Matsumoto. What about Hinamori? Hitsugaya would never forget Hinamori would he? She thought often.

"Miyuki get off." Hitsugaya said trying to get his arm away from her grasp.

He got her off and looked at Matsumoto who was in deep thought. "What's wrong with you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Thinking taichou."

"But you hardly ever think!" Miyuki yelled giggling.

With this Matsumoto's brow twitched. "Taichou why don't you visit Momo? I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

"Awww and leave me?" Miyuki pouted.

"I do need a break I guess..." Toushiro said flatly.

"Great!" With that Rangiku pushed Hitsugaya out the sliding door thingy.

…………

Toshiro was walking to the 5th Division when he heard some noises in the training grounds. He got closer to find Hinamori swinging her sword and her new captain watching her. But it ended.

"Hmmm that was good Hinamori, but you lack agility and power." Kakkuya said after she walked over.

"I do?…" She asked sadly.

Kakkuya looked at her and yelled "Don't worry too much! We can do something about it!"

"really!?" Hinamori said excitedly, her hopes rising.

"Yup! How about this? I give you lessons?!"

"Lessons?" Momo and Toshiro said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hitsugaya is ganna be jealous next chapter! Don't worry, more romance later! Until next week!

-Crashgirl


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! I am sooooooo sorry. Man I'm saying that a lot! Any way, I was very busy with homework and school and my guitar lessons and such, so I hope you forgive me! I promise to upload another chapter this weekend! Thanks for all your reviews!!!

Remember, if the font is like _this _than its Hinamori's inner self. And if the font is like 'this' than it's Hinamori's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and the characters, but I do own Ukima Kakkuya and Miyuki Kachi.

On with chapter 5!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kakkuya looked at her and yelled, "Don't worry too much! We can do something about it!"_

"_Really!?" Hinamori said excitedly, her hopes rising._

"_Yup! How about this? I give you lessons?!"_

"_Lessons?" Momo and Toshiro said in unison._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Lessons?' Hinamori was in her bed thinking of the day that just happened.

_Well, that's what happens when you don't fight for a long time… _Hinamori's inner self came right on cue.

'But lessons? If I knew I would be getting preached, I really, really wanted it to be shiro-chan that would teach me…'

_Yeah… We've known him like forever and he is pretty hot. Oh wait. Scratch that. HE IS FRIGGIN' HOT!! _

'Hey!!!! He's mine! I'll bite your head off if you touch him!' Hinamori yelled angrily.

_How can I resist? Do you see the icy blue eyes, cool attitude, a powerful zanpukto and his snowy white hair… How can a girl resist?! _

'Yeah well, He's mine! I've known him forever and ever and ever'

_Hmph! Well, you know the phrase 'Hitsugaya Toushiro is mine!' is used by all the girls in soul society you know! (Mumbling) Especially with that Miyuki or what-ever-her-name-is witch. You better watch out with her you know… She doesn't seem shy to show her feelings to Hitsugaya… Unlike __**SOMEBODY **__I know._

'I can't help it! I get so nervous…'

_Anyway, you better get some shuteye! Your lessons begin tomorrow!_

'Whatever' and with that, Hinamori drifted off to sleep. (Sorry guys. I know I can't write, but bear with me! Tis' my first fanfic!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hitsugaya's bedroom…

_LESSONS? _Hitsugaya's inner self yelled. 0.o (Yes, I made a Hitsugaya's inner self. Why? Just for the heck of it.) _LESSONS? THE ONE WHO HAS TO TEACH HER IS YOU! YOU MORON!!! _

'Who the hell are you?' Hitsugaya asked this strange inner someone.

_Ohhhhh right! You haven't met me yet! Well I am your Inner self!_

'…'

_Anyway, you have to go to the training site tomorrow, so we can make sure that newbie captain doesn't steal Hinamori away from you!_

'She is just a very close friend of mine and she can like anyone she wants to okay?'

_But you secretly love her _

'What?!'

_I should know I am your mind, remember? Don't try to deny it!!!!_

With this, Hitsugaya's face turned red. 'Fine! I do! Ya happy now?!'

_What about that Miyuki girl? _

'She's okay… But I only set my eyes on Hinamori…'

_I knew it right from the start when you set your eyes on her… _The inner self said it mischievously

_Anyway, you have to do something to get to the training site and this is what you do…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know it's bad! It is very short, so I will update in the weekend.

Did you know that the inner selves are the opposite (sorta) of the real ones?!

What is Hitsugaya's inner self's plan? What will Miyuki do to make Hitsugaya fall in love her? (This is for later… ARGGG I spoiled it!) Next! Hitsugaya's Jealousy increased big time! Yahoo!

Oh and this story changed to humor and Romance and rated T for safety!

Please review! Comment on my writing if it's good or not! I have to know! Thank you!

-Crashgirl


	6. Chapter 6

Told you that I would write in the weekends! 

Hmmmmmm there is not much to say now… still busy and such… Oh! Thank you for all your support through the reviews!!! Arigato!

Remember, if the font is like _this_ than it is the inner selves. If the font is like 'this' than it's the characters thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't bleach and the cool characters in it!!

Well, here is chapter 6 I think I promised…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What about that Miyuki girl? _

'_She's okay… But I only set my eyes on Hinamori…'_

_I knew it right from the start when you set your eyes on her… The inner self said it mischievously_

_Anyway, you have to do something to get to the training site and this is what you do…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The air was cold in Soul Society. You could see your breathe in the chilly air. Dawn was about the break and everybody was starting to get up. Except for one brown haired girl… (I think shinigami's wake up early. But that's just my opinion…)

That's right! It was Hinamori Momo. She was still in her bed, struggling to get out. Her bed was a mess, half of the blanket was on the floor, and one of her pillow was on the floor and at her sides. Her knight robe was all wrinkled because of the conversation that she and her inner self had last night.

WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS! OR I WILL BUG YOU FOR LIFE! Oh wait, I am, but she doesn't need to know that. The inner self popped up once again. 

"…"

Hey! Are you listening to me?!!! Get up!!! GET UP!!! Grrrrr, if I had anther body, I would slap you here and now! 

"What are you doing here, I thought you came out at 7:30am to 1am…"

_Not exactly … (sweat drops) _

"Don't bug me, I want to sleep. So tired. Must sleep…"

Did you forget! You start your lessons today!!! Come on! Get up! GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!!!!

"Your annoying…" Hinamori said while trying to get the blankets that were thrown on the floor.

_Don't make me hurt you Momo. Be afraid. Be very afraid… Come on. You're ganna be late for the lessons! Do you want to let Ukima-taichou get a bad impression of you?!_

"…What are you? My mother? (I don't think she has one, but it just fits with the conversation. .) Go away. I want to sleep forever and never have troubles…"

"Wow. I never knew you of all people sleep talked," A mysterious voice said in the other side of the door.

With this, Hinamori's heavy eyes opened wide and sat up at edge of the bed. "U-Ukima-taichou? Is that y-you?"

"Hey, I told you to call me Kakkuya or Kakkuya-kun, I never liked the formalities. And yeah, it's me. I didn't see you at the main floor, so I came to see what you were doing. Haha, I didn't know you sleep talked. It was amusing." The black haired taichou said, still on the other side of the door.

'Gah! Did I say those things out loud?! I am ganna kill that… whatever she is!'

_Hey! I am your inner self, got it?! That's what you get for not obeying my orders!_

"Hinamori? You okay?" Kakkuya said.

"Huh? Oh yes I am, sorry you had to wake me up. I … couldn't sleep last night…" Hinamori said nervously.

"It's fine! Hey, can I come in? I don't want to stare at the door anymore." Kakkuya said jokingly.

"Oh! Just a sec please." Hinamori knew her bed was a mess and she in her nightclothes, but she didn't like to keep others waiting. So she quickly snatched the blanket on the floor and wrapped herself with it.

"C-come in…" With that, the door slid open and revealed the handsome taichou with a grin, in his shinigami's uniform with his captain's cloak.

What he saw was a cute scene, where there was a girl on the bed with a blanket on top of her. Her hair was down and a bit messy and her face had a noticeable blush on it.

"You look cute. I like your hair down, makes you look more pretty." Kakkuya said, his smile brighter.

Hinamori's blush just turned redder and hid her self deeper in the blanket. "R-really?"

"Really." He answered while walking towards her. He sat down beside her and said "Are you ready for the lesson today?"

"Y-yes tai- I mean Kakkuya-kun."

"That great! Well meet me outside!" With that he left the room.

Hinamori got her self organized quickly and went outside. "Sorry to keep you waiting…"

"It okay! Geez, don't apologize for everything, Hinamori."

"Call me M-momo…" Hinamori said shyly.

"Momo. What a cute name! It means peach right?"

"Y-yeah!" They were walking towards the training site while talking with each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the 10th Division 

Hitsugaya was drinking his tea with Matsumoto, when Miyuki entered.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto-san! What a wonderful day today is! Let's go shopping today, Hitsugaya-kun! I saw this really cool restaurant!" Miyuki said clinging herself at poor Hitsugaya T.T (What a Goodie to shoes. -.- )

"Sorry Miyuki, I'm sure that taichou is very busy today." Matsumoto said bored. _God, This brat is annoying! Doesn't she ever shut her trap? _Matsumoto thought angrily. (You can say that again!) "Anyway, Who is ganna take the forms to Ukitake-taichou today?"

"Well I guess I could do it-" Miyuki was cut off by Hitsugaya's voice.

"I'll do it!" Matsumoto looked at her captain very strangely. " (Cough, cough) I mean I got to tell Ukitake something today anyway, so I'll go." Hitsugaya said with his normal behavior.

"Okay taichou…" Matsumoto handed the papers to Hitsugaya and he headed towards the door.

FLASH BACK

So this is what you do, the inner self said 

'_I'm listening.' Hitsugaya answered back._

_You know the forms the 10th division has for the 13th division everyday?_

'_Yeah… what about it?'_

_The training grounds are near the 13th division, so you can take the forms to get an excuse for going to the 13th company! You can check on Hinamori and Kakkuya that they don't do anything!_

'… _That's a lame plan… are you sure you are MY inner self?'_

_Shut up and do it!_

_END FLASH BACK. _

So Hitsugaya was walking down the path while the girls were blushing and giggling as he passed. Hitsugaya didn't even give a shit. (Stay away from him you crazy Hitsugaya fan girls!!!!)

As he got to the training grounds, he hid his spiritual powers and turned around where Hinamori and her captain was. When he saw them, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly dropped. Then, It turned into an angry/annoyed look.

What Hitsugaya saw pissed him off to no end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?

I made this one a bit longer because of my last one. I will tell you what he saw in the next chapter, so I let your imagination guess what it is for now!

Please review!

-crashgirl.


	7. Chapter 7

I am really, really, really, really sorry!!!!! X1000000!!!!! My computer was really freak'n slow and we had to clean it all up. I am really sorry for the wait! But now I will go back to updating every weekend!

I've noticed that you don't like Miyuki Kachi and Kakkuya Ukima. Heheheh don't worry, this is a HitsuHina fanfic after all!

Remember, _this _is the inner selves and 'this' is the character's thoughts.

Disclaimer – I don't own bleach.

-------------------------------------------

_As he got to the training grounds, he hid his spiritual powers and turned around where Hinamori and her captain was. When he saw them, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly dropped. Then, It turned into an angry/annoyed look._

_What Hitsugaya saw pissed him off to no _end

-----------------------------------------

'Why that... that... BASTARD!!! What the hells he doin?' Hitsugaya yelled in his head.

What Hitsugaya saw was that Kakkuya was holding Hinamori from behind and holding her sword with her. What disturbed him was that Momo had a crimson face.

Toushiro was about to jump down and punch and kick the new 5th captain a few times when a hell butterfly flew down to him.

It spoke "Hitsugaya Taichou, you are to meet the general commander, Yamamoto at his division immediately. There is an argent message for you."

"All right, I'll go right now" Toushiro said calmly, despite his anger within him.

Before he went, he looked over again to Hinamori and sighed in relief that another hell butterfly was talking to them, the relief part is Kakkuya letting go of Hinamori.

'At least their not in that position any more…' Hitsugaya thought.

He quickly flash-stepped to the 1st division. When he went in, he was surprised that Miyuki was there.

'That's strange' He thought as he walked up to the front.

"Thank you for coming Hitsugaya-taichou, there will be two more people joining us." Yamamoto said in his deep voice. Hitsugaya just nodded and the door opened yet once again.

Hitsugaya was even more surprised to see Hinamori and Kakkuya in the doorway.

"You called us Captain?" Hinamori spoke up.

"Yes, please stand with the others please." Yamamoto said. Hinamori and Kakkuya obeyed and went to stand with Hitsugaya and Miyuki.

"I usually don't do this, but I want you four to go to a forest in the District #80. There has been reports that a new type of hollow was found there, killing many shinigamis who went out there. Sending 2 captains, 1 lieutenent and a third seater, I will have a safe mind that you all will come back alive and the hollow killed. Is that understood?". Yamamoto explained looking at the group.

"Yes" was what the four said.

"I have a question. Where is Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked. He and Matsumoto was always together in group missions and Yamamoto knew that.

"She is currently with Ikkaku in the world of the living. So that is why I chose Miyuki, a third seater next to a lieutenant."

"I see."

"Good. You all leave first thing tommorow. So prepare your selves and pack what is necessary for 4 days."

The group all nodded and and left.

"Wow! How scary! The 80th Disrict! But you will protect me right Hitsugaya-kun?" Miyuki said in her girly girl voice. (I shudder writing this sentence.-.-)

"uhh… right." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori frowned at the two, and Kakkuya noticing this, said,"Are you scared Hinamori?"

"No. I think I will be able to defend myself when it tries to eat me or something." Hinamori joked. Kakkuya grinned and Hitsugaya smirked. ( I never seen him smile… so.) Miyuki just had a frown.

"Whatever." Miyuki said under her breath. But everyone heard her anyway.

"What's your problem?" Hinamori said out of curiousity. 'My inner self was right! I am to nice!'

_You go girl! Don't let this Miyuki girl walk all over you!!!_

"What's it to you?" Miyuki said.

"I just wanted to know. Is it a crime to ask a question?" Hinamori shot back, following along. By this time, Miyuki turned and faced her.The boys stopped as well, watching.

"No, but your question annoys me." Miyuki said.

"How was I suppose to know that?" Hinamori said raising a thin brown brow.

"That's why I told you!" Miyuki stubbornly said.

"No need. It's written all over your face." Hinamori said, not wanting to lose this battle. The 2 captains were surprised. Yes, they saw Hinamori argue jokingly, but this was no joke.

Sensing it was going to lead to trouble, Hitsugaya said, "Come on, lets pack and go to bed. We leave first thing tomorrow remember?"

"Right. Let's go" Kakkuya said backing up Hitsugaya.

"Right." Hinamori and Miyuki said together in unison and went to their captains to go to their divisions.

That night 

_You totally owned that bitch! _

'Don't say bad words!'

_Still a little too kind eh? Anyway, good job arguing back to that-_

'Don't say the B word!'

_I was going to say brat!_

'right" Hinamori said with sarcasm.

_Go to Bed! Now!_

'Alright, alright. Geez no need to yell.'

Another talk with the inner self was made before bed.

Next morning, Kakkuya and Hinamori went to the gates where they saw Hitsugaya and Miyuki.

When they approached, the two girls glared at each other before Kakkuya said "all right. Let's go."

With that, the group went through the gates.

------------------------------

How was it? I haven't written in a long time so… it might be bad. T.T

Again sorry for the long wait. I'm going to write once a week or less again! Yay!

Reviews will be appreciated!

-Crashgirl


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long wait! I had a little writer's block and other stuff to attend to.

Remember, it's like _this, _than it's the inner self, and 'this' is one's thoughts.

Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach! But I wanna.

-----------------------------------------

"_I usually don't do this, but I want you four to go to a forest in the District #80. There has been reports that a new type of hollow was found there, killing many shinigamis who went out there. Sending 2 captains, 1 lieutenent and a third seater, I will have a safe mind that you all will come back alive and the hollow killed. Is that understood?". Yamamoto explained looking at the group._

"_Yes" was what the four said._

_Next morning, Kakkuya and Hinamori went to the gates where they saw Hitsugaya and Miyuki._

_When they approached, the two girls glared at each other before Kakkuya said "all right. Let's go."_

_With that, the group went through the gates._

------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Kakkuya and Miyuki flashed stepped to District 80. The captains often slowed down for the other two girls. It was a very long way to the district from soul society.

"I think we should pick this spot to sleep, eat and plan our next move and such." Kakkuya explained. It was the 77th District in a clear spot of a forest.

"I agree, this spot is perfect for traveling back and forth from the 80th district. If anyone of us gets injured, this is the place we go to. Understood?" Hitsugaya explained. The others nodded.

"Are we going to sleep here?" Miyuki asked. The captains nodded. "Then we should pitch our tents and mats out!" (I don't know what they sleep in when they're on missions, so…)

"Good idea, the general captain said that we needed to kill this hollow in four days and nights, so we better rest of the day here and search for it tomorrow." Kakkuya said while digging out the materials in his sack.

"_You're_ awfully quiet today." Miyuki said to Hinamori.

Hinamori frowned slightly and replied, "What is there to say?" And with that, Hinamori helped the other two get the tent up. Inside Hinamori, she was actually very nervous about the hollow hunt.

_Hey, don't be scared! Prove them that you don't need to be protected anymore!_

'I'll try, but I'm scared anyway. Captain Yamamoto told us that this hollow killed many shinigami's that tried to destroy it.

_But you're not alone. You have others that will help each other out right?_

'Right. But I feel uneasy somehow.'

The tents were up and they were looking for firewood to warm up. When they gathered up the wood, they put it on fire.

"So, who's sleeping with who?" Miyuki asked curiously. There were two tents up, that could fit two people.

"That's a good question. Hmmm… what do you think?" Kakkuya cocked his head to Hinamori. But Miyuki butted in.

"Oh I know! Division 5 gets one tent and division 10 gets the other! It's perfect!" Miyuki giggled. (-.-)

'I know what you're trying to do you sneaky girl.' Hinamori thought. "I think it should be girls in one tent and boys in the other!" Hinamori blurted out.

"Okay, if that's what you want. We'll do that." Hitsugaya said, although he didn't really want to share the tent with Kakkuya, but it was better than Miyuki hanging on to him all night.

"But-" Miyuki started.

"No buts! We wake up early tomorrow so we better sleep now. Good night." Kakkuya interrupted.

The group slithered into the tent and got into their mats.

"You better stay on your side!" Miyuki complained.

"As if I want to get close to you!" Hinamori countered.

"Humph! I just know you will move around or something! I won't be able to sleep all night!" Miyuki raised her voice.

"You're one to talk! I can hear you snore all the way to the 5th division!" Hinamori raised her voice as well.

_Wow. I'm so proud. You actually countered back without me forcing you to! _

'I do have bad side to you know...'

On the other side of the tent, the boys sweat dropped. They could hear their argument getting louder and louder. The tents were connected, so they could see their shadowy forms yell at each other.

"Hm… seems like they're having fun. Anyway, I'm tired. Goodnight Captain." Hitsugaya briefly said.

"Yeah, night Captain." Kakkuya said, already half asleep.

Soon all the commotion died down eventually, and silence surrounded the residence.

----------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is pointless! Don't hate me! The good news is. There is a little HitsuHina time next chapter!

Again sorry for the long wait! Will update soon, this time for real!

I just wanted to tell you that I have a new story coming up. It's a HitsuHina. I'm writing it on paper, so I'll post it up soon!

-Crashgirl


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry! My stupid teachers told me we had midterms in the last minute, so I had to study like hell! Good grades are important to me, so I hope you understand T.T But midterms are now over! Ya! Back to my fanfics! Thank you all for the reviews, I was so happy.

_This _is the inner self and 'this' is the thoughts of a character.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and its characters! But I pray that someday it will! --

-------------------------------------------------------

_On the other side of the tent, the boys sweat dropped. They could hear their argument getting louder and louder. The tents were connected, so they could see their shadowy forms yell at each other._

"_Hm… seems like they're having fun. Anyway, I'm tired. Goodnight Captain." Hitsugaya briefly said._

"_Yeah, night Captain." Kakkuya said, already half asleep._

_Soon all the commotion died down eventually, and silence surrounded the residence._

-------------------------------------------------------

Momo twisted and turned. Her body heated up as little beads of sweat formed on her forehead, each one falling slowly down her pale skin. Breathing became difficult and rigid as the small area of the tent suffocated her. Finally, when she thought the it was hopeless to fall asleep, she went outside for a refreshing walk, careful not to wake anyone up from their slumber.

The cool midnight breeze whipped around her, Momo inhaled the refreshing air as she continued on with her walk. In about 20 minutes, she reached upon a small clearing with a small river. It was a beautiful scenery.

"Sogoi (wow)" Hinamori whispered.

Momo went up to the river and saw the luminous moon's reflection. She smiled upon it. The soothing sound of the river made her body relax.

"What are you doing?" A voice said.

Startled, Hinamori was going to scream if it wasn't for the hand that covered her mouth.

"Momo, don't scream, it's me."

"S-Shiro-chan?" Hinamori stuttered out his nickname.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou! Get it right." Toshirou took the empty place beside Hinamori.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The 10th Division captain asked her.

"I could ask you the same" Momo said smiling at him.

"I not tired." He lied. He slept just fine until Hinamori went out of the tent. Half curious and half worried, he got up and followed her. He was curious of what she was doing, and worried that she might get hurt.

"Oh. I just couldn't sleep. I haven't been to the districts in a long time, because of my coma." Hinamori said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, you're here now, aren't you?" Hitsugaya said, attempting to make her feel better.

They watched the shimmering water flow in silence. Suddenly, without Hinamori noticing, Hitsugaya made a move to put his arm around Momo, but his hand froze on the spot right above her shoulder. For the first time in many, many years, Hitsugaya Toshirou was nervous. He was debating whether or not he should suck it up and put his hand on her shoulder or not. He decided not to when the girl beside him started to speak once again.

"Hitsugaya, I'm sorry." Hinamori said out if the blue.

"A-about what?" _Damn! Don't stammer! _He scolded himself in his head.

"About everything. You were always there for me, to protect me, yet I always followed Aizen. I was so naïve and blind. I should have seen him for who he really was. And because of me, you got hurt. I'm so sorry."

Hitsugaya stared at her and said, "He fooled everyone, not just you. Don't beat yourself because of that man. You're better than that, and I promised you that I would protect you didn't I?"

"…"

"I'll tell you a secret if it makes you feel better."

"What is it?!" Hinamori asked suddenly more brighter. Hitsugaya wasn't the one to share his thoughts with anyone, let alone a secret.

"Do you know why I joined the 13 court guards?" Momo shook her head no. "Well, it was because of you. I couldn't stand you talking about Aizen and decided to join to see how great he really was." Toshirou said. "Plus, I was jealous that you got into the 5th division with Aizen instead of the 10th Division with me."

Momo's surprised look soon came to a gleeful look. "Really Shiro-chan?"

"Really." Hitsugaya sighed and closed his eyes, it took a lot of guts for Hitsugaya to admit it, but he said it, making Hinamori happy nonetheless. Suddenly, slender arms embraced him, making his eyes snap open.

"Thanks Shiro-chan. That makes me extremely happy. You always make me feel better." Momo said, blushing a bit.

Hitsugaya blushed too; it had been a long time since they hugged each other. He patted Momo on the back awkwardly and got up, pulling Hinamori with him.

"We better get back, the sun rises in a few hours. Try to get some sleep. We have work to do tomorrow. Kay?"

"Okay" Momo replied smiling brightly.

The two walked back to the tents, biding each other good night and climbing into their mats.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update. My lame excuse is up in the disclaimer part. I know it's short and I had to rush on this chapter, but I hope you like it! Plz review!

-Crashgirl


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! I'm really sorry for the late update! My computer caught a virus and broke down a few weeks ago, so now I managed to steal my sister's labtop to write this!!

I'm sooooooo happy! My birthday is coming next week, and I'm asking for a new computer from my parents! Then I don't have to steal my sister's or my parent's labtop! (I own a desktop Sob.)

Remember, _This _is the inner self, 'this' is a thought of a character.

Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We better get back, the sun rises in a few hours. Try to get some sleep. We have work to do tomorrow. Kay?"_

"_Okay" Momo replied smiling brightly._

_The two walked back to the tents, biding each other good night and climbing into their mats._

Hinamori Momo yawned and sat up, she slept late because she and Hitsugaya had been on the lake. (Last Chapter). She turned to her left and saw Miyuki Kachi sleeping soundly on her mat.

_Funny, that witch doesn't look like a pain in the ass when she's sleeping ne? _(Would have called her a bitch, but Momo would scold her)

Hinamori sighed, bothered that her inner self came to bugg her so early in the morning. But she had to agree that the purple haired girl did look peaceful. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Hinamori went out of the tent, careful not to wake anyone.

_Did you have fun last night? I didn't even come out so you could have your sweet time with the hunk. _

'Oh, shut up' Hinamori thought as her cheeks became red from the flash back. It was just a hug, but it made her embarassed.

_After all I have done for you, you only dissapoint me. You didn't kiss him? How could you not kiss him?! God, it was such a perfect time to do it too!!!!_

'I was nervous! Get off my back!! What happened, happened.'

_Che, you're ganna regret it later_

'Whatever. Just go away!'

_I'm more than happy to! Good-day!!_

Momo sighed once again as her inner self left to the darkness of her mind. Suddenly, someone patted her shoulder.

"Hey momo."

Hinamori turned around. "Good morning Captain Kakkuya."

Hitsugaya came out of the tent and went to the two. "So what aare we going to plan today? We need to capture and kill that hollow as quick as possible."

"Right." The two answered.

"Can someone wake Miyuki up?" Hitsugaya asked the two.

"I will." Kakkuya offered and went to the girl's tent.

"So, how did you sleep?" Hitsugaya asked, he kinda felt he had too.

"Great! Umm... thanks for cheering ne up last night..."

"Hn. Don't worry about it. "

Hinamori smiled as Kakkuya came out of the tent with a sleepy Miyuki.

"Did we have to wake up so early? It's barely bright outside." Miyuki sighed and looked up to the dark sky. "I don't like it here." Her voice was surprisingly soft and dark.

"So that is why we have to kill the hollow fast. So the plan is to go to the 80th district to investigate the area. If you find or hear something suspicious, call us." Kakkuya commanded.

"We'll all split up so that the search would be faster. If a hour has passed after sunset, we all return here. Got it?" Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to give out the orders.

"Got it."

The group headed for the deadly district and sepperated. Hinamori was getting a little scared. Heck, who wouldn't be, when you're all alone in the scariest district of all times. This is the time when Hinamori wanted her inner self around, but no, she had to come out when the time was wrong.

The team searched for any of the Hollow's reitsu, but it seemed the hollow was clever enough to hide it's spiritual pressure from the shinigamis.

The sun was beginning to set, and the air became cold. Much colder than last night. Plus it began to rain.

'Great' Hitsugaya thought. The rain made it even more difficult to find the Hollow. Toushiro sighed and kept on walking, often using shunpo to save time.

"Oh, it's raining," Miyuki said to her self. Suddenly, there was a deep growl comiong from behind her. Her reflexes acted quickly as she unshethed her sword. But it was to late to call the other members as a creature came out.

Hinamori gasped. "What was that?" She was sure there was a scream close to where she was. It sounded like Miyuki. Her feet unconsciencly ran towards the sound. When she came around a huge rock, she saw Miyuki trying to fight off a beast. Hinamori ran towards them and sliced at the Hollow. But it was too fast and dodged it.

The hollow had a mask that looked like a poisoned butterfly, a long tail that slashed at the air and a body of a horse. It was huge, way bigger than other hollows that Hinamori fought.

She hurried over to Miyuki. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Hinamori asked, concern in her voice.

Miyuki coughed a few times and said, "Yes, thank you." (There in to much danger to be mean to each other.)

The monster roared, as it ran towards the two girls. They both got out the way from its tackle and landed on the rain covered trees. The animal cut the tree into pieces and the girls landed on the ground with a thud.

Its strong legs kicked Miyuki to the rock and she blacked out by the impact. Finally, its tail slashed at Momo as she blacked out as well. The two captains finally came just as the animal wrapped the two girls in its tail and ran to the darkness of the forest.

"Hinamori! Miyuki!" Hitsugaya and Kakkuya yelled through the forest, but there was no responce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if it sucked! I had to rush on this chapter as well, because my sister might come home at any minute. I will try to update, until I get my new computer for my birthday.

Cya!

-Crashgirl.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Chapter 11! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Remember _this _is the innerself, and 'this' is a thought of a character.

Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach except Miyuki and Kakkuya.

Well I thought about it and I did make Miyuki a little bitter, so I made this chapter so Miyuki can tell Momo of her life. Oh and Kakkuya tells Hitsugaya a little story of the past.

_Its strong legs kicked Miyuki to the rock and she blacked out by the impact. Finally, its tail slashed at Momo as she blacked out as well. The two captains finally came just as the animal wrapped the two girls in its tail and ran to the darkness of the forest._

_"Hinamori! Miyuki!" Hitsugaya and Kakkuya yelled through the forest, but there was no responce._

(This is mostly on Miyuki's POV) Sorry if you don't like this chapter T.T

Little drops of water fell apon Miyuki's face as she slowly regained her consciousness. Sitting up, she tried to clear her vision by rubbing her eyes in the darkness. Her sky blue eyes saw that she was in an old cave with many bones scattered here and there. She looked to her side and saw Hinamori Momo still unconscious.

'So, this is the Hollow's nest. Great, me and that girl is about to be his next meal. We have to get out of here fast before that monster comes back.'

Miyuki tried to sit up but a great pain pulled her back. She then remembered that she got rammed into a rock. So she crawled over to where Momo was and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, wake up. Hey. HEY!" Miyuki yelled into Hinamori's ear.

"Huh? What! What's going on?" Hinamori panicked as she flinched from surprise.

"Did ja have a nice nap, sleepy head?" Miyuki said sarcastically. "And we got kidnapped by that Hollow, remember?"

"Right, I remember. We have to get out of here." Hinamori looked around to find some kind of exit.

"But I can't move, my body hurts too much." Miyuki said while looking at Hinamori.

"Oh no! I can't move either. I got whipped pretty badly by its tail." Hinamori tried to get up but her weak legs gave and she sank to the floor once again.

"Just great, now we need to wait until the monster comes and devour us whole. I hate this place." Miyuki said as she crawled to the cave wall to sit side by side with Hinamori.

The girls sat together in silence.

With the captains:

Hitsugaya and Kakkuya searched in the direction the hollow disappeared taking the girls with it.

"Did you find anything Captain Hitsugaya?" Kakkuya asked as he searched through huge bushes.

Hitsugaya sighed deeply and replied "No, I can't seem to find any trace of their spiritual power." Hitsugaya growled in annoyance as he tried once again.

Kakkuya sighed as well, the search has consumed a lot of time. At this rate, they won't know whether the girls were alive or not.

Out of the blue, Hitsugaya asked Kakkuya a question, "So you love Momo?"

Kakkuya turned to look at Hitsugaya with a confused expression on his face. "Huh? You think I love Hinamori?"

"Well it is kind of obvious." Hitsugaya mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Hitsugaya you…" Kakkuya started, as Toushiro leaned in. He expected Kakkuya to say _Hitsugaya you knew? I didn't know it was that obvious! _But instead, Kakkuya finished his sentence with "…are such a funny guy!"

"uhhmmm…what?" Hitsugaya looked at Kakkuya with a confused face. He was stunned, though he never showed it.

Kakkuya just laugh smoothly before saying, "Sorry, but I don't love Momo that way, just as a friend or a sister."

"But you guys only knew each other for a couple of days."

"Nop, we have seen each other before. While we were still very young." Kakkuya tapped his finger on his chin to remember.

_Flash back:_

_A little Hinamori wondered around the thick forest, tears in her sweet brown eyes, trickling down her soft cheeks. _

"_What are you doing here? It dangerous to be out here alone, especially at night." A smaller Kakkuya said, spotting the girl._

_Hinamori mumbled some words that Kakkuya couldn't hear. _

"_Huh? Can you say that again a little louder please?" Kakkuya leaned down a little to her height and cupped his hands to his ear._

"_I-I'm lost." Hinamori whispered._

"_Really? Where are you from?" Kakkuya asked._

"_The 1__st__ District. Me, Granny, and Shiro-chan were looking for herbs until I lost them." Hinamori sniffed._

"_Don't worry, we'll find them, I'm really familiar with this forest so it shouldn't be a problem finding them." His small hands grabbed her small hands as he led her through the trees. A few minutes later, Hinamori could see her granny, calling her name._

"_Granny!" Momo ran to her beloved grandmother._

"_Oh, my little Momo! Are you hurt?" Her grandmother said worridly as she inspected her for any injuries._

_Momo giggled and said "Oh, no, I'm fine! This boy showed me where…" When Momo turned around, she saw that Kakkuya had already left without a word._

_End Flash back_

"She probably forgot, seeing that she doesn't recongnize me." Kakkuya said scratching his chin.

"So you don't like her?" Hitsugaya had to make sure.

"Don't worry, I don't see her more than a friend." Kakkuya said smiling, it was the absolute truth.

"Oh… alright. We better look for them, it will be getting dark soon."

With the Girls:

Miyuki was just sitting there with an expressionless face, but she could see the uncomfortable silence was bugging Hinamori to no end. To break the awkwardness, she heard Hinamori speak, "Don't worry; I'm sure the captains will come at any moment."

Miyuki smirked sadly and said, "Just as I thought. You **are** a pampered baby, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hinamori said, taken a back with her reply.

"What makes you so sure that they will come for us? You always expect someone to rescue you when you are in trouble, don't you?" Miyuki said in a monotone voice.

"Wha?! I was only trying to make things a little better!" Hinamori said frowning.

"Well, it's not working! So quit while your behind!" Miyuki snapped loudly.

"What's your deal?! You're always so mean!" Hinamori snapped back, more louder.

"Well excuse me for being a little bitter! Not everybody has a perfect life like you!!" Miyuki was now screaming.

"What?! I don't have a perfect life! What are you talking about?!" Hinamori was now yelling as well, trying to control her temper.

At this, Miyuki snapped. "Oh please! I didn't you were this freakin' blind! You lived in the **1****st**** and best** district with a loving family to take care of you!! While I lived in the gutters in the 80th District, barely surviving with scraps of food! I watched all my loved ones get ripped to pieces by hollows with my own eyes!! You were happy, getting all the love you needed, while I mourned alone in the darkness for my lost friends!! You slept peacefully without any worries, but I could barely sleep because of the fear of death every night!! A person who lived in a paradise like you could never even imagine a life like mine! If your life isn't perfect I don't know what it is!!" Angry tears filled Miyuki's eyes as she took deep breaths to calm down.

"……" Hinamori had wide eyes and a slighty opened mouth. She was shocked. Really shocked. She never thought this confident girl could have a nightmare of a childhood. But there was truth to the words Miyuki ranted. She was right. Hinamori couldn't even imagine such a dreadful life. Her life **was **perfect compared to Miyuki's, She **was** a pampered baby compared to Miyuki.

Hinamori looked to her side and saw Miyuki crying silently to herself. Momo had a pang of guilt come to her, so she muttered two words she could only say at that time.

"I'm sorry…" The violet haired girl heard Momo say.

"Don't be. Sorry if I creeped you out, it's not your fault that you were born into a better life than mine." Miyuki's voice was more normal than Momo thought, besides to all her crying.

Silence took over the cave as the girls said nothing after that.

Hinamori sat there, with Miyuki crying, both unusually quiet, they would normally fight, but not right now.

I sorry if you didn't like it. It was Miyuki's POV in this chapter, not Hinamori's.

Please review! They are my personal cheerleaders, cheering me on to write another chapter!

-crashgirl.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya

Hiya! Thank you all for the reviews! Now I feel bad about not updating…but I can make up for it by writing this!! I'm very sorry for the long wait.

Remember, _this _is the inner self and 'this' is the thoughts of a character.

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach and its awesomeness!

--

"_I'm sorry…" The violet haired girl heard Momo say._

"_Don't be. Sorry if I creeped you out, it's not your fault that you were born into a better life than mine." Miyuki's voice was more normal than Momo thought, besides to all her crying._

_Silence took over the cave, as the girls said nothing after that._

_Hinamori sat there, with Miyuki crying, both unusually quiet, they would normally fight, but not right now._

--

Drip…. drip…. drip…

Water droplets fell continuously from the teeth like rocks above the cave. Tension was strong in the moist place, as the two girls sat in silence. Miyuki had long ago stopped crying, but without her soft mourning, a long stream of silence laced them. Hinamori wished they were arguing, it was better than this situation. She didn't know what to say to the violet haired girl.

"Are… you okay?" Hinamori whispered. It was so small that you had to strain your ears to hear it. 'Where did that come from?' Hinamori thought.

Amazingly, Miyuki heard and looked to her side almost timidly and gazed at Momo through her bangs.

"…Yeah…" Miyuki responded, though a little louder than Hinamori, but still quiet.

"…Oh…when the Hollow comes back…. Do you want to try killing it, by ourselves… and prove… that we aren't useless?" Hinamori asked looking straight into Miyuki's eyes.

Miyuki's eyes widened a little bit, but smiled. "Of course. We're not weak…"

"I… used to be…" Hinamori said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki questioned.

"You see… before the Arranca war was finally over, I… was nothing but in the way…" Hinamori looked back to the days she hated.

"…I don't understand" Miyuki pushed Hinamori to continue.

"Aizen, my former captain… I thought he was everything. He was so kind and gentle… He was my idol. When he… betrayed me, no- us… it was too much for me to handle and I kept lying to myself and especially Toushiro… that he was still the kind Aizen-taichou we all knew. What a fool I was, I looked up to him so much that I even pointed my sword at Hitsugaya… he never hated me, but protected me even more. I didn't understand… I almost got him killed because of my foolishness, he did so much for me and I did nothing but turn my back on him." Hinamori had unshed tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"… I think you are a great person Hinamori… just… confused." Miyuki finally said after the first tear fell down Momo's cheeks.

Hinamori stared shockingly to Miyuki. She was actually trying to cheer her up.

"But you know… crying your eyes won't help your struggles… A friend who died protecting me said to me that, your past has gotten you where you are and you should look forward to the future than to look backwards to your hard past… he was my idol too. I loved him." Miyuki told Hinamori.

"Your friend must have been really wise… you loved him?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes, but he was older than me. He found me dying under a tree and took me back to his place to nurse me back to health. After I got better, I was afraid he was going to dump me back to the streets of the 80th district. But he didn't… he said he wanted me to keep him company… I was so happy. Then, a hollow came and killed all my friends, including my savior. He died protecting me and told me that I should be happy and be strong, even though he won't be there. After that, things got bad, I struggled to keep alive and cried everyday." Tears refilled Miyuki's blue eyes and started to fall, just like Momo's.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." Hinamori said. 'Didn't this happen just a few hours ago?' (Last chapter)

"That's why I came here, to become a shinigami. To be strong like he told me to be." Miyuki explained, her voice shaky.

After a few more minutes passed and the girls calmed down, Hinamori asked a question.

"If you don't mind me asking… what was your savior's name?"

"His name was Kazya. Sawajira Kazya." Miyuki said with pride in her voice.

"What a beautiful name." Hinamori commented.

Miyuki smiled brightly. She didn't smile like that since Kazya died. It felt nice.

"I wish I hadn't come to soul society though. Look at what I become…" Miyuki said gently, "I became an annoying girl, who only wants attention. I should have stayed here, in the 80th district… If Kazya was here, he would have hated me…"

"Don't say that! Every girl wants attention sometimes and I'm glad you came here Miyuki… You gave me courage and… I had this meaningful talk with you. And if Kazya was here, he would very proud of you that you became a shinigami to protect yourself." Hinamori said wisely.

"Thanks… you know… I'm sorry for trying to take Hitsugaya away from you… He was similar to Kazya and I just…" Miyuki couldn't finish her sentence.

Hinamori shook her head, "no it's okay, and lots of girls like Hitsugaya because of his looks, but you had a good reason to love him."

"But now, I know that Hitsugaya is not Kazya and… I know he loves you Momo."

Hinamori blushed and looked away slightly due to embarrassment. Miyuki laughed a little and smiled at her.

"Do… you want to become friends? I mean, we're bonding and stuff right? And I don't have many friends." Miyuki asked. Now it was her turn to look away in embarrassment.

Hinamori looked at her and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Of course! I would love to be your friend."

"Thank you…" Miyuki whispered.

--

I hope you enjoyed it! It's another moment with Hinamori and Miyuki…. I'm sorry if this is not what you were expecting!

Please review! I love them!

P.S Try not to bash Miyuki!

-Crashgirl


	13. Chapter 13 Final

Hiya

Hey! It's the final chapter! I'm ending this story, so I can write another one. I don't have the ability to write two stories at a time. Hehe pretty pathetic no?

Note – If you like Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku pairing, you can check out my other story. It's called 'That's what I see'.

Big thanks to: Merciless Ruby, freakaga1n, Momo, MimoriFanForever, p3paula, fastXattack, AngelOfMelody, 123PIKACHU, CallMeNicole, michiyo drops, Drea-chan719, luvtoushirou14, cherryblossom hime, xToki, Snow Wing, Mei Fire, Miss Princess Of Randomness, xroyal.momonessx, Renji9031, heroi, chamille, Destiny of DARKNESS, CharizardFlame, GlyNchaN, BlackBunny15, Kayn, YukikoAyame, Bleach20174, Goody, rallybabe89, Sireylithy, shuiken-thrower , HURRY UP!!, Mio Koigokoro, shirochanxmomo1220, Miss Fallen Angel, triela45, winrycherry101, xsup3rkawaiix, forgetMEalways, Ichigo-Sora, hessan, mikihinna, Momo Leela, xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo, Gothic Queen, girl-of-anime, iceypeach, momo hitsugaya: for reviewing my story and supporting me to finish it.

Remember '_this' _is the inner self and 'this' is thoughts of a character.

Disclaimer – I don't own bleach!! (Evil chuckle) oh, but if I did…

--

"_Do… you want to become friends? I mean, we're bonding and stuff right? And I don't have many friends." Miyuki asked. Now it was her turn to look away in embarrassment._

_Hinamori looked at her and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Of course! I would love to be your friend."_

"_Thank you…" Miyuki whispered._

--

"Man! That hollow is good at stealth! No trace of it anywhere! How long has it been?" Kakkuya asked, obviously frustrated.

The two captains have been searching nonstop to find the hollow's nest to kill it and to rescue their companions.

Hitsugaya sighed deeply, but he was better at hiding his frustration than the 5th captain. "One night has already passed. We only have 2 days to kill this Hollow now."

Thunder interrupted their search and rain began to pour heavily from the skies again. Suddenly the two captains could hear galloping coming closer and closer. Hitsugaya and Kakkuya put their hands on the hilt of their swords bracing themselves for anything. At first everything was very silent. The two captains perked up their ears. Suddenly in lightening speed, the horse-like Hollow sped past them before either of them had any chance to react.

"After it!" Hitsugaya yelled through the noise of the rain.

The two followed the giant Hollow through the dense forest with much difficulty. The rain only made it harder for them to track it. Soon, the captains fell behind, catching their breaths.

"Damn." Toushiro mumbled.

Up ahead, they could hear the Hollow roar as it neared its nest. The two taichous soon ran again to catch up and before they were to late.

--

Hinamori gasped loudly. "Did you hear that Miyuki?" She asked looking over to her new friend.

Miyuki had the same surprised look that Momo did and nodded. "It was the Hollow we have to kill. Are you ready to fight it?"

Momo looked worried but soon disappeared as she replied, "Of coarse! We have to show the captains that we are capable of doing something useful instead of being in the way!"

Miyuki looked at the determination that Hinamori showed and smiled brightly. "Right! Don't worry, we'll watch each other's back!"

"Alright! Get ready!" Momo said, smiling as well.

The two got up after their recovery from the last encounter with the beast. They slowly got their swords out and got in a battling position. The air was tense as their hearts began to beat twice as hard.

Soon there was a violent roar that ripped through the air.

"…Here it comes!" Miyuki yelled as the Hollow advanced quickly towards them.

"Snap Tobiume!" Hinamori called forth her fighting companion and her sword took its unique shape.

"Awaken Satsukai!" (Made it up) Miyuki calling her own as green leaves surrounded her.

Momo attacked first, embedding a deep cut into the Hollow's rib cage. The monster roared again, but only in pain as it thrashed its body around. The tail almost slashed Miyuki but she acted quickly and cut it off. The blood leaked out on both wounds as it cried out again.

"There!" Momo heard Kakkuya's voice outside the cave.

The girls could see that they couldn't enter because the Hollow put a powerful barrier in the mouth of the cave.

"Watch out!" Toushiro called out, bringing the girls out of their thoughts.

The animal ran rapidly towards Momo at full speed, looking like it was going to eat her alive. Hinamori's eyes widened but regained her posture and dodged the tackle. But when she got out of the way, Momo didn't notice Miyuki standing behind her and now the Hollow was going towards her.

Miyuki gasped but her sword created a tornado of leaves that sent the Hollow flying, landing head first to the opposite wall. It didn't move at all. And it was not breathing.

'Is it dead?' Hinamori thought.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. They walked slowly towards the beast with extreme caution. Suddenly its deadly eyes opened and head butted the two girls with its huge head. They crashed to the floor together, coughing up some blood in the process.

"Momo! Miyuki!" The captains yelled, still trying to break the barrier.

'No I can't afford to be weak at this time! Fight the pain!' Hinamori ignoring the agonizing pain in her body ran towards the fallen beast and stabbed the neck of the Hollow with her sword.

Hinamori soon heard another stabbing noise and saw that Miyuki had soon joined her and stabbed the Hollow in the chest.

The animal gave out a load screech as it turned to dark ashes. The barrier disappeared along with it and the captains ran towards them.

Momo could not hear them clearly and her vision was blurry. She heard something fall down and realized that Miyuki had collapsed. Hinamori decided to join her and fell unconscious next to the violet haired girl.

--

Hinamori woke up due to the blazing sunlight on her pale skin. She blinked a few times to adjust her sight against the light. When she did, she sat up and looked around confusingly. It was the hospital of the fourth division.

"Ah, so you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Hinamori jumped a bit and saw her love in a chair next to her that she didn't notice before.

"Shiro-chan!" She gasped.

Toushiro's eye's twitched once but smirked a bit. "I told you not to call me that, but at a time like this, it's an acception."

Hinamori laughed and offered a thank you, then asked, "How did I end up here?"

"I carried you. How else?" Hitsugaya answered, amused that a blush creped up to her face.

"I-is the Hollow dead?" Momo asked t change the subject.

"Yes, all thanks to you and Miyuki…Momo." Hitsugaya called her name suddenly.

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

Hitsugaya stood up and walked towards her, getting really close to her. They were only inches apart.

"I'm really proud of you." He whispered and closed the gap between them to give her a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, Toushiro immediately said, "I love you Momo."

Hinamori's eyes widened but then smiled shyly. "I love you t-too."

Hitsugaya offered his hand and Hinamori took it gingerly. He helped her get up and told her to follow him.

At first Hinamori was confused but when she stepped outside, Momo was surprised. It was beautiful scenery of cherry blossoms floating in the air; pouring from the trees onto the floor.

"Wow" Hinamori said following Toushiro and sitting beside him under a tree.

--

At a distance, a pair of gentle blue eyes saw the couple through the hospital window. She smiled at the two, feeling happy for them. A moment later, she heard a knock on the door and heard Unohana taichou saying that she had a visitor.

"I have a visitor? Who would want visit me?" Miyuki said perplexed.

Soon a door opened to reveal the fifth captain, Kakkuya. "Hey there! How ya feeling?"

"Very good thank you… If you don't mind me asking though, what are you doing here captain?" Miyuki asked, wondering why Kakkuya had taken his time to visit somebody like her.

"I wanted to visit you. Why else? Oh! And to give you these." Kakkuya handed Miyuki beautiful sapphire flowers.

Miyuki gasped, surprised to even get a gift. "T-thank you so much! But you didn't have to go through the trouble…"

"Huh? I just wanted get you these because it reminded me of your eyes! Same sapphire blue!" Kakkuya said smiling and looking her in the eyes with his red ones.

Miyuki blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "T-thank you captain."

"No prob. Anyway, do you know someone by the name of Sawajira Kazya?"

"Of c-course I do! He was my savior!" Miyuki was clearly shocked that the captain knew him.

"So you're the Miyuki he was talking about!"

"You know him?"

"Of course I do. He was my best friend! You and I met once, but I guess you forgot me. Heh, everyone seems to forget me!" He joked.

Miyuki giggled and the two laughed and talked together and eventually got closer.

--

"Nice huh?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah! It's really pretty! You like it too, right?" Momo answered, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Yes…but"

"But..?" Hinamori repeated.

"But… I like you more" Hitsugaya said, pulling Momo closer and before she could say or think anything, Hitsugaya kissed her the second time.

During the passionate kiss, Hinamori could feel her inner self that was silent all this time nod her head in approval.

_Good going you saint._

--

Gah! The ending was horrible! But I have to admit that I'm satisfied with the story!

Please Review!!

P.S – If you are interested in Ichimaru and Rangiku pairing, check out my other story. The title is at the top!

Thank you so much!

-Crashgirl


End file.
